


Gwen and Gavin, 2009: The E.R. Visit

by Ailelie, Cinaed



Series: Enduring Legends [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flashback, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/pseuds/Ailelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Saturday, July 11, 2009</i></p><p>A flashback, in which Gwen meets Gavin by way of an E.R. visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen and Gavin, 2009: The E.R. Visit

_Saturday, July 11, 2009_

“Gwen!” Hector called, a relieved grin spreading across his face as he spotted her. The nurse waved her over. “I was hoping you’d be in a few minutes early,” he said. “Cal called out, so naturally there was a triple-car pile up and it’s been even more hectic than usual.”

“That’s saying something,” Gwen said dryly. So far her rotation at the E.R. had been consistently busy and chaotic, barely giving her time to breathe. “Where do you need me?”

“We’ve got the triple-car mess mostly sorted out, so if you could help Eric to organize the lot that just straggled in with the _lovely_ police escort, that’d be great.” Hector flashed another grin at her before departing.

Gwen headed over to where Eric was standing in front of two men and their police escorts, tucking a flashlight back into his pocket. One of the men was sporting handcuffs and a bloody nose; the other had what looked like an impressive black eye.

Mr. Black Eye caught sight of her and grinned. A second later the grin turned to a wince, but he still managed to sound cheerful as he clapped a hand to his chest and said, “Well, the sight of you makes this night worth it.”

Caught off-guard, Gwen laughed. “Really?” she said with a shake of her head. She glanced at the nearest police officer, a middle-aged woman who looked to be fighting a grin of her own. Her name tag said Officer Lyons. “What happened to them?”

“He--” Officer Lyons jerked a thumb at the handcuffed man. “--showed up at a bar where his ex was celebrating her birthday with a couple of friends. When he started making a nuisance of himself, this upstanding gentleman decided to step in.” This time, the thumb jerked towards Mr. Black Eye, who looked unrepentant.

“So they fought?” Gwen’s surprise that the officers were letting the two men stand so close to each other must have shown on her face, because the other officer, a tall, slender Hispanic man, snorted.

“They were about to, but that one’s ex decided that she didn’t appreciate either of them interrupting her birthday party.”

“She had a great right hook on her,” Mr. Black Eye agreed cheerfully while the handcuffed man scowled.

Eric cleared his throat and gestured for Gwen to step away from the group for a moment. “I think they can wait a bit,” he whispered. “I’ve already checked for initial signs of a concussion on the one, and the other’s got a broken nose at worst. We don’t want to keep the police waiting for a too long, so bring over the proper forms and run through the questions with them. Tell them it might be an hour or two. Then I want you to join me and we’ll start looking over some of the other patients.”

“Got it,” Gwen said.

When she brought the forms over, Mr. Black Eye tried to wink at her with his good eye. “I’ll fill these out if you give me your phone number,” he said. He nodded at her name tag. “There’s probably a few dozen Gwendolyn Smiths in the city.”

“There probably are,” Gwen agreed cheerfully. “You should use the phone book and look one of the others up. Once you’re done filling these forms out, of course.” She held the clipboard out to him. 

Mr. Black Eye let out a loud laugh, one filled with amusement. “All right, I’ll stop,” he said, holding his hands up in surrender. “You really did make the night better, though,” he added, and sounded sincere enough that Gwen smiled and shook her head.

“I’m glad to hear it--”

“Gavin,” he supplied.

“Gavin,” she said. “But please, do us both a favor and stop the knight in shining armor routine. It apparently doesn’t end well for you.”

“No promises, but for you I’ll try,” he said, grinning. There was still a flirtatious tinge to his voice, but this one seemed automatic, as though flirting was second-nature to him. He looked down at the forms on the clipboard and made a face. “On second thought, I promise. These questions are already giving me a headache and I’ve only looked at the name portion.”

Gwen bit back a laugh and resisted the urge to pat his arm consolingly. “I’ll leave you both to it,” she said, and then nodded politely to both officers. “We’ll try to work them in as soon as possible, though it’ll probably be at least an hour or two.”

“Thanks,” Officer Lyons said.

“So,” Gwen heard Gavin say as she turned away, in a suggestive tone that doubtless included eyebrow waggling and a winning smile, “officer, what would you say to-- ”

“Mr. Greene, I’m old enough to be your mother,” Lyons said. “No.”

There was a pause. “So, Officer Lawrence--”

“ _No_ ,” the other officer said as Gwen covered her mouth and tried unsuccessfully to muffle her laughter.

**

**

“Is this it?” Adam asked, parking in front of the shelter. He gazed at the building doubtfully.

Gwen checked her slip of paper. “That’s the shelter Eric suggested,” she said with a nod. “If you could pick me up at around 10, that’d be great.”

“I’m sure my friend and I can think of things to talk about until then,” Adam said dryly.

“Thanks again for driving me,” Gwen said, pausing in opening the passenger door and juggling her two handbags. “I was a little nervous about traveling a new bus route when I have these supplies.”

Adam laughed, shaking his head. “You’re welcome, Gwen. Now go, volunteer, be a productive citizen.”

Gwen entered the shelter, where it was relatively quiet.

“You here to volunteer? Gwen, right?” asked a man with a nametag that said _Hello, I’m Aden_. He smiled when she nodded. “Eric mentioned you might be by. We’re actually not too busy right now. Wednesdays usually aren’t.”

Gwen frowned. “I could come back on Monday?” she offered. “That’s my next day off.”

“Oh, we never turn down help on Mondays,” Aden said with a laugh.

“There’s another shelter two blocks over that’s being slammed right now,” another volunteer said. She smiled, showing off her multi-colored braces. “My friend who volunteers there just texted me with a ‘Help!’ and about twelve exclamation points.”

“Two blocks over?” Gwen said.

The girl nodded. “Just exit, turn left, walk ‘til the next stoplight, turn right, and it’s the shelter with the string of Christmas lights above the front door,” she said.

“Thanks,” Gwen said. She smiled at them both. “I’ll see you on Monday then.”

It was a nice warm evening, and Gwen found herself humming while she walked. Pausing by the bus stop at the corner (she made a mental note to use it next time rather than bother Adam), she pulled out her cell to call Adam and let him know the change in location. She grimaced as her cell turned on just long enough to beep low battery and turn back off. Gwen shook her head. She’d just have to remember to walk back to the original shelter before 10.

Sure enough there were flashing Christmas lights above the door, blinking hues of blue and green and yellow. And it was indeed packed when she entered.

Gwen looked around, frowning, but no one immediately leaped out of the crowd as being in charge. After a moment the crowd parted and a man approached her, grinning. “Sara said she was sending over reinforcements!” he said, shouting to be heard over the noise. “You must be G--” He stopped, recognition flooding his face even as Gwen squinted at him and tried to remember why he looked so familiar.

He grinned and pointed a finger at her. “Doctor Gwen Smith!” he said. He offered her a half-bow and finally everything clicked.

“Gavin, wasn’t it?” she said, laughing. “Small world.”

Gavin clapped a hand to his chest. “I prefer to think of it as fate,” he said solemnly even as his eyes twinkled and he extended his hand for one of her handbags. She handed it over gratefully. “So, you’re here to volunteer, Doctor Smith?”

“It’s not doctor, not yet,” Gwen corrected. “Just call me Gwen.”

“Well, Gwen, if you’re here to help out, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Gavin informed her. He extended the crook of his arm to her. Grinning, she slipped her arm in his as he said, “Let me show you around.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Cinaed. Thanks go out to Ailelie for the beta-job.


End file.
